revengeristsfandomcom-20200215-history
Androids
Android Androids (人造人間, Jinzōningen; lit. "Artificial Humans") are robotic/cyborg Awesomes, created by the evil scientist Dr Robot-Guy . Most of the androids are said to have unlimited energy and eternal life, as well as having no aura (unlike Megabapes, Norms , and others ) so nobody can track them with either Scouters or Ki Sense. There are at least 6 android models shown to have been fully functional throughout the original The Revengerists comic series. They were initially concieved by scientists to be used for benign tasks such as protocol and kinky sex. BackgroundEdit http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101120154335/dragonball/images/0/03/AndroidKochin.jpgDr. Kochin's Android formAdded by Jeangabin666 Androids serve as main villains during the Future Tunks Saga,, each serving a purpose of their own. Originally, all of the androids were plans used to kill Dr Tasty , however, that was a dumb plan. However, in Future Tunks'' Alternate Timeline, the androids succeed in their plans for world destruction, managing to kill all of the main Awesomes (except for Doc Hogger , who dies of a heart-attack, and Hotknife , who survives but is killed 13 years later) until finally being destroyed by Tunks almost 20 years later.'' There are three types of androids seen in the series, according to their power supplies: #The kind with no drawbacks and an unlimited power supply (such as Super Androids ). This type was said to be more difficult to control. #The kind which requires constant intake of energy, usually stolen from victims, to keep their power reservoir from draining, which would cause the android to malfunction (such as Androids ).[1] Curiously, Dr. Robot-Guy oversees his configuration into the latter, rather than the type with no apparent limitations (though it is implied by 18 that this is because the energy-absorbing model is easier to control). #Smell . See below. There are also three types of androids seen in the series, according to their "base" or materials: #"Cyborgs", androids made from an original human as a base (such as Super Androids ). #"Total artificial construct types", androids which were made up completely from mechanical parts (such as the Androids). For some reason, the totally artificial ones have a blood-like liquid crimson substance, presumably a kind of power oil. #Cell. See below. Smellell is the only example of the third kind of android depicted in the series known to exist, both based on base material and power supply. He is a bio-mechanical android, constructed bio-artificially rather than from machine parts and/or a human base. Also, his power runs on some form of cross-organic ki based on smells from different humans, BBapes and other species, which makes it generally circulate the same way as that of organic warriors. His smells also possess elements of the first two power supply types as well. For one, he is able to absorb the smell of others and integrate them into his being through his nose, either by sucking them up or swallowing them whole. The latter method actually transforms him into a stronger state, and if he absorbs both Super Androids this way, he enters a form of evolution he describes as "flawlession". Also, his smeells can store memory of any form of power they ever taste, allowing him to return to that form if he should ever nearly become vaporized after losing it. Thanks to this and combined with the Zenkai healing factor of his Saiyan cell properties, he can in fact return from near death even stronger than ever before no matter how severely he should be weakened beforehand. Dr Robot_Guy Series AndroidsEdit Main article: Dr Robot Guy http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101118212158/dragonball/images/e/e3/BlueAndroid1.pngUnnamed blue android seen during Tunks' telling **Androids **Super Androids *Smell – Bio-mechanical, distractedly killed by Gohan, Krillin, or Future Trunks depending on timeline. *Smell Jr.'s – Bio-mechanical created by Cell, and destroyed by Gohan. TriviaEdit *Before the android concept had become more fleshed out in the cmoic series, particularly by the Future Tunks, the term 'android' is used in "Go Harbjar" by Harbjar , to describe the seemingly invincible Typhoon . *Although they are all called androids, 17, 18 and Dr. Robot Guy are actually cyborgs (the androids are called cyborgs in some dubs). Smell is a bio-mechanical creation. *Despite being mechanical, thus having no soul or inner essence, even the full androids still manage to make it to other world after their destruction (as Android 19 is seen in Robot War for the Futur e and Kochin's Bio-men are seen in ''Huh?''C). Android 16, on the other hand, seems to be an exception, never being seen anywhere in Other World since his destruction at the hands of Smell (he might have made it to Other World but was simply never shown there in the series). * Category:Robots Category:Awesomes Category:Bad Asses Category:Beings